In general, a MEMS (Micro Electro Mechanical Systems) device including a drive portion configured to incline an optical component is known, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-148265, for example.
In Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-148265, there is disclosed an optical reflective device (MEMS device) including a mirror portion, a pair of meandering oscillators provided to hold the mirror portion, first ends of which are connected to the mirror portion, and a frame-shaped support connected with second ends of the meandering oscillators. These meandering oscillators include a plurality of drive elements each deformed in a prescribed shape by prescribed drive control. The plurality of drive elements are divided into a first system in which drive control is performed collectively and a second system in which drive control different from that of the first system is performed collectively. In drive element groups of the first system and the second system of the meandering oscillators according to Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2010-148265, drive control is performed such that the driving states are opposite to each other. The deformation of the drive elements of the systems is accumulated in the meandering oscillators, whereby the mirror portion is resonantly oscillated about a prescribed rotation axis line.